Experimentation
by EquestrianCSI
Summary: Sara's inspired by a recent case the team worked, and decides to surprise Grissom. I've no rights to CSI or the characters.


**Experimentation (GSR)**

Sara looked at her reflection in the mirror and grinned, liking what she saw. Just that afternoon, she'd gone to the local adult bookstore and purchased the hottest dominatrix outfit she could find. Black leather with studs across the top of the breast plate and lace-up back and sides, it showed just enough skin to leave things to the imagination. The legs were high-cut, nearly to the hip, and showed off her long, trim legs. A leather collar encircled her neck, and studded leather wrist cuffs were at her wrists. A high, black pair of stiletto heels and fishnet stockings completed the ensemble. Sara fluffed her hair and glanced at the clock on her bedside table. Grissom was due to arrive any moment for what he thought was a nice dinner and a movie. But he would be in for a shock. Sara giggled to herself as she imagined the surprised look on Grissom's face when she opened the door.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang, and Sara quickly checked her blood-red lipstick one last time before answering it. The effect was better than she could've imagined. Grissom stood, a lovely bouquet of red roses in one hand and a bottle of champagne in the other, staring at Sara. His jaw dropped slightly, and he seemed to have trouble raising his eyes from her cleavage.

"Come in, Gill," Sara invited innocently, pretending to be unaware of his reaction.

"I..." he stammered, obviously having trouble speaking. Swallowing, he tried again. "I brought you something," he said, handing her the flowers.

Sara grinned as she shut the door behind him and lead him into the living room.

"Flowers!" she exclaimed, bringing them to her nose and inhaling their heady fragrance. "What a nice surprise."

Gill was still staring, his mouth parted slightly and looking very inviting.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with a surprise," he said, apparently recovering from his shock. "I didn't expect…" he stopped again and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Sara asked, setting the flowers on her desk. "See something you like?" she asked smiling.

Grissom nodded wordlessly, his eyes traveling the length of her body. The leather was skin tight, hugging her curves and accentuating the plumpness of her breasts. His heart began to race, and his body was beginning to respond to the vision before him.

Sara was enjoying this very much, and she innocently walked toward him, deliberately swaying her hips as she did so.

"That last case we worked got me to thinking," she began, linking her arms around his neck, "that maybe we should try our own experimenting."

Grissom's mind was reeling. _What case? Which one? _He was trying to remember, but his mind was on other things; most of all the way Sara was pressing her body to his and planting small, seductive kisses on his neck.

"Sara," he croaked, and she laughed softly in his ear.

"Don't you remember?" she asked, nibbling at his ear. "The wife on the stairs; the husband with the bite marks?" she asked, and Gill frowned.

Sara could tell his mind was totally focused on what she was doing, and she decided to show him what she was talking about. Gently, she bit down on the curve of his neck. The sensation was foreign, but extremely intoxicating. Gil smiled, placing his hands firmly on Sara's hips.

"The biter," he said, loving the feel of her body pressed so tightly against his. "I take it a movie is not on the agenda tonight," he said, and Sara bit gently at his neck, while she worked the buttons on his shirt.

"Maybe later," she whispered, and Gil caught her mouth in a hot, probing kiss.

Gil had never been one for experimenting during sex; the times he and Sara had made love, it had been gentle and easy, almost routine. For Gil, going by the book even extended into the bedroom. But, he could see that tonight would be completely different.

Breaking away, Sara grasped his hand, and tugged, leading him to the bedroom. Gill walked a step behind on purpose, so that he could enjoy the view of her back, which was crisscrossed with leather straps that held the body suit in place. In spite of the fact that Sara had completely unbuttoned his shirt, Gil felt as if he were burning up. The heat of desire was hot in his blood, and he knew that they'd have to get down to business soon, or he'd go mad from the anticipation.

Sara seemed to sense his urgency, and turned, pushing him to a sitting position on the bed. Boldly, she straddled his hips, crossing her ankles tightly behind his back. Gill looked steadily into her eyes as she pushed his blue chambray shirt off his broad shoulders. He held his breath as Sara began kissing his shoulders and chest, her hands gliding along the smooth expanse of his back. Deciding to let her take the lead, Gil leaned his head back, enjoying the sensation of Sara's mouth against his skin. Tracing her tongue along his collarbone, Sara bit down carefully on the soft spot just below the slender bone. Gil sucked in a deep breath as an electric feeling shot through his body. He'd never known Sara to be quite so bold, and he found that he enjoyed the change immensely. His blood felt like molten lava, and when Sara wiggled her hips against his, he groaned in pleasure and began to kiss the soft skin of her neck and shoulders. Sara laughed quietly again.

"What do you think?" She whispered, and Gil raised his head from where he'd been nibbling carefully at her shoulder.

"I think I need to examine your body," he teased, and passed his hands over the leather covering Sara's breasts.

Smiling, Sara stood, pushing Gill down on the bed before straddling his hips again and lying along the length of him. Gill caressed her buttocks, pressing her into him.

"I think I'm overdressed," he quipped, and she grinned into his face, nodding her head in agreement.

"Yes, I think you are too," she whispered, sliding her hand down his sides and nipping at his lower lip. "Do you think we can do something about that?" she asked, and Gil nodded.

"I think we'd better," He said, his voice low and sexy.

Sara rolled off of him, and watched as he quickly removed the remainder of his clothing. She admired again his naked body as he lay down beside her. He reached up, firmly tugging on the end of the black cord that laced up the body suit Sara wore, exposing her breasts to his view.

"Sara," he whispered, kissing her cleavage, "I like this side of you. You can surprise me anytime you want."

Sara laughed as she pulled him on top of her.

"You better not say that too loud," she admonished playfully, "or I might have to show up in your office tomorrow in the French maid costume I bought."

Grissom looked into her eyes, a devilish smile on her face.

"Remind me to put a lock on my office door," he said, "You might have to show me the proper use of a feather duster."


End file.
